Current Open or Unsolved Issues
This is a list of current bugs and other errata going on at Republic Wireless that affect many users and for which there is no current solution or workaround. Please do not use this section for missing features (e.g. picture or short-code texting), physical limitations that will never be overcome (e.g. internal phone memory is too small), lack of cell coverage, or bad customer service. This list is not for addressing items that are stated on the Feature Requests page. Please check there first and do not duplicate. When adding new items, place them under the appropriate heading, try not to be too verbose, and avoid opinionated remarks - stick to "just the facts". Thank you! General Service Motorola Defy XT (557D) *Proxy settings cannot be set on the Wi-Fi interface. This is considered a bug because other Android 2.3 phones have this feature. Although Republic Wireless has stated that proxy services may be an issue for WI-Fi calling (link to be added here), the option should be made available. Wi-Fi Voice Service (VoIP) *The Wi-Fi+ app seems to be the source of some unwanted behavior, including automatic Wi-Fi connections to passing hotspots, failure to use Wi-Fi for calls, and noise during calls. General recommendation from the community is to remove it, for now. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic about these issues. Not everyone has issues with Wi-Fi+ and like it's features. *Echo heard by callers talking to Republic members was supposed to be fixed by the OTA update. However, a small number of members report that the echo continues. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this matter. *Incoming calls transfer to voicemail more quickly than calls on cell service. Informally acknowledged by republic (link to be added here) as something they would like to fix at an undisclosed time in the future. *Pressing the power button does not end the call, as it does for a cell service call. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *Touch-tone sounds are not played through the speaker when keypad numbers are pressed, as they are during a cell service call. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. Cellular Voice Service Messaging (Texts) Voicemail *There is no access to voicemail from other phones. This has been broken since approximately March 1 2013, and has been acknowledged as a bug (link to be added here), but there is no word on when it will be fixed. *Message timestamps are given only in the Eastern time zone. A fix has been promised (link to be added here) at an undisclosed future date. *After an activation or profile update, the phone's voicemail number is set improperly (should be 877-912-1832). There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless that this is a bug. *The voicemail indicator only turns on or off when cell service is available. A fix is expected an an undisclosed future date (link to be added here). *Voicemail playback volume is too low. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *Voicemail settings cannot be changed when celluar service is not available (no signal) or when Airplane mode is selected. Since Republic Wireless phones are also VoIP phones, it should be possible to access voicemail settings regardless of cell service availability. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. Community Website *Internet Explorer 10 is not supported. Workaround is to add republicwireless.com to the list of compatiblity view sites, and in each new tab or window, press F12 and set Document Mode to "Internet Explorer 9 standards." Republic Wireless has stated their intention to support IE10 at an undisclosed future date (link to be added here). Account Portal Website *Some website features are not compatible with Internet Explorer 10. Republic Wireless has stated their intention to support IE10 at an undisclosed future date (link to be added here).